Ciel x Reader- Stole Part 1
by SagishiKaneko
Summary: You are getting strange threats and Ciel offers you help. But you say nothing's going on.


You were at the Phantomhive estate sitting across from Ciel as you two played chess. You were always bad at this game.

"Check Mate." Ciel's soft voice broke through you thoughts. When you looked up at Ciel he gave you a smirk.

'Wow is he hot.' you thought before shaking your head. 'No! Don't think like that _!' Ciel seemed puzzled and got up from his chair to come over to you, putting a hand on your forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked you. Blushing you pushed his hand away and smiled.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking though." Ciel frowned and pulled you from your seat.

"Ciel is something wrong?" you asked him He led you from the dinning room and to his office. When he shut the door behind you he grabbed your shoulders. He had a stern look on his face, but that's how he usually looks. So I should say he had more of an angry/ worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" you asked him, trying to squirm from his grasp. He ignored your question.

"Have you had the feeling that someone is watching you? Received any odd letters or messages of any kind?" Ciel seemed worried about something and he kept glancing around the room.

"No." you lied. In truth you had felt that way constantly and strange letters where you were told horrible stuff had appeared by your window seal every night. And when you woke up, another one would be there. That meant that someone was getting into your house and putting them there because you kept your window shut and locked. But you secretly loved Ciel and didn't want him to worry about you, if he ever did that.

Ciel searched your face and then slapped you. Your eyes widened and you fell to the ground holding your cheek.

"Don't lie to me ever again _." Ciel said in a hushed voice. You bowed your head. True he had slapped you, but you had lied to him, and he knew it.

"Leave, and if you do get notes, don't do anything they tell you to do." You stood from where you were and dusted off your dress. Bowing you left the room, closing the door behind you.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Sebastian," a man stepped from the shadows and bowed his head, "follow her." I said to him. He bowed again and put a hand on his chest.

"Yes my lord." Then he was gone. I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. My heart ached with worry. I loved _ and wanted her to be safe. The group that had killed my parents were now after her. I had received a note telling me that she was going to be killed.

I was inclined to believe it.

I had noticed how jumpy _ was now. And how when we walked down the streets, she would constantly look behind her. As if waiting for someone to come and get her. I would take her hand and ask if she was okay. She would smile and nod yes but I could see how frightened she was.

I have lost many people but I will not loose her, the one I love most. I know that I am engaged to Elizabeth, but I plan to cancel the wedding and marry _. Or ask her to anyways, once I was sure that she loved me too. She could make me smile and laugh, something Elizabeth, just couldn't do.

"_ what have you gotten yourself into?"

-Reader's Pov-

You walked down the streets, looking for your maid. She was supposed to meet you at the Phantomhive Manor but she never did. You thought that she might be shopping for dinner but you couldn't find her in the busy market. You felt a tap on your shoulder and gasped as you turned around. Sebastian stood in front of you.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?" he asked you. You crossed your arms and put your nose in the air but still you started to walk in the direction of your house.

When you finally reached your front door you turned around to Sebastian. You curtsied and smiled.

Thank you for walking me home. Please tell Ciel that I am sorry, I think he will understand what I mean." you said Sebastian nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh, could you also tell him something else for me?' you shouted, making Sebastian turn back towards you. You fidgeted in your place and finally found the courage.

"Tell him that, I- I- love him, please. I know he'll get mad later that I didn't say that to his face, but I don't think I'll get the chance." Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Of course Lady _." You ran into your house and shut the door behind you. If you ever saw Ciel again, you knew he'd kill you.

You got undresses and went to get your night gown from your closet. You slipped it over your head and turned to the window seal to see if a note had been placed there. You sighed in relief when you didn't see one. But when you turned back to your bed you saw a piece of paper on your pillow. You walked over and grabbed it, reading what it said.

'got you.'

You read over the note several times when a hand covered your mouth and a blind fold covered your eyes.

-Ciel's Pov-

I was doing some work when Sebastian came into the room.

"Lady _ told me to give you a message." he said. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"She says that she is sorry, and that you would know what that meant, and that she loves you." My head snapped up from the papers I read and my face was dusted pink. But then I remembered.

'I'm sorry.' That was what Sebastian had said.

"Sebastian was are going to Lady _'s house, that is an order. Get me there as fast as you can."


End file.
